Translucent media may be backlit to enhance the appearance of the media. The media may include decorative glass or plastic, photographs, paintings, or other media through which light may pass. Such translucent media may be backlit with a single light source, such as a single incandescent or a fluorescent light bulb. Backlighting the translucent media with a single light source may lead to visible non-uniformity in the brightness of the backlighting over the media. More particularly, backlighting may be visibly brighter for portions of the media closer to the single light source than for other portions of the media. In addition, backlighting with a single light source may lead to a relatively thick backlighting assembly. For example, the backlighting assembly may be several inches thick to create a cavity behind the media for the single light source and for light from the single light source to be scattered over the media.